


Keep Your Enemies Close. Uncomfortably Close.

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Hero Academy and Villain University - Sophomore Year [2]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Angry Kissing, Attempted Murder, F/M, Love/Hate, Villain!Sashi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi slammed him against the wall, hands digging into his shirt collar, arms keeping his feet off the ground. <br/>There was no escape for him. Unless he wanted to deal Sashi a blow in a very painful place, but he was a hero, and though he'd stoop to a lot of things, that was too far.</p><p>“You think you're real clever, don't you, Zero?” She hissed as she brought their faces inches away from each other. “Real clever, right?!”</p><p>Penn didn't answer. He didn't do anything, his limbs limply hanging in the air, his expression one of pure fear.<br/>Sashi stared into this blue eyes of his, wide open in terror, and smiled.</p><p>He was trapped. He was hers. She had him cornered, now all she needed to do was finish the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Close. Uncomfortably Close.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The author does not condone the actions of this story, though they will admit they find them entertaining with fictional characters.
> 
> As always, they blame Toni and Mimzie for everything.

Sashi slammed him against the wall, hands digging into his shirt collar, arms keeping his feet off the ground.

There was no escape for him. Unless he wanted to deal Sashi a blow in a very painful place, but he was a hero, and though he'd stoop to a lot of things, that was too far.

“You think you're _real_ clever, don't you, Zero?” She hissed as she brought their faces inches away from each other. “ _Real_ clever, right?!”

Penn didn't answer. He didn't do anything, his limbs limply hanging in the air, his expression one of pure fear.

Sashi stared into this blue eyes of his, wide open in terror, and smiled.

He was trapped. He was hers. She had him cornered, now all she needed to do was finish the job.

But that'd be sloppy and crude. That was what goons and brutish Minions did. And Sashi had no intention of being less than a Villain.

“You've outsmarted me, I'll give you that.” Sashi said calmly. “You've beaten me in a lot of fights, too. But that ends _today,_ Penn, because there's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.”

She brought her face even closer to his, till she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

“Know why? Because right now, you're _mine.”_

Sashi giggled. After all this time, she had him—she finally had him! Her lips turned up in a smile, her heart started racing, her cheeks burned red.

Just one hand on his pencil thin neck, that was all she needed to do. One tight squeeze, one quick twist, and no more _Penn Zero._

“Hey, no fraternizing in the halls!”

Sashi snapped her head over her shoulder. A hall monitor was staring them down—one from the Hero Academy.

“If you two want to make out, get a room!”

Sashi's mouth fell open. Her blush grew brighter as her fingers turned slack on Penn's shirt. “I'm not—we weren't—huh?!”

The hall monitor sighed. “I know it when I see it. Now break it up before I have to spray both of you horndogs!” They gestured to a nearby water pipe and it started to rumble ominously.

Sashi dropped Penn. Penn quickly scrambled out of the dead end corner. “Sorry, won't happen again.” He mumbled as he passed the hall monitor.

Sashi turned around and watched him disappear around the corner.

“Shouldn't you be somewhere else...?” The hall monitor said flatly. “The training rooms, the Villains' lounge, your dorm…?”

Sashi hung her head and shuffled away.

She had him. Operative word: _had._

* * *

“… Basically, she was about to murder me _or_ furiously make out with me!”

“Can you even tell the difference?”

Penn shook his head. “Nope! Just makes things more exciting for me, really.”

Boon sighed. “Dude, you're _crazy.”_

WHAM!

“ _I'll say!”_

The door to room 323 flew open, and in stomped Sashi, a familiar stethoscope-like device around her neck. To no one's surprise, she stormed straight up to Penn as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“Let's get one thing straight, Zero!” Sashi poked him in the chest. “There is only _one_ thing I want to do to you, and that's _kill_ you, _not_ make out with you!” She blushed bright red, but never noticed.

Penn smiled. “Really? Because you're sending some _very_ mixed signals right now.”

Sashi blinked. “What are you saying to me?!”She burned even brighter red.

“I'm _saying,_ maybe we could get Boone to leave us alone together in here for an hour or two, lock the door, and find out once and for all what it is you want to do to me, exactly.”

Beat.

Sashi throttled Penn, laying him flat on his back. She climbed onto his bed and straddled his chest, her hands flying up to his neck.

Boone grabbed a lamp and rushed over to them, holding it high above his head with both hands.

Penn's arms darted to Sashi's back and pulled her in till their lips met.

Sashi shrieked, her voice muffled. The hands on Penn's neck tightened, before they suddenly loosened.

Boone lowered the lamp as both Penn and Sashi's hands started traveling lower. “I'll just...” He put the lamp down on the floor, grabbed an old sock just laying around, and fled the room, locking the door as he shut it behind him.

Sashi moaned just before it closed. Boone frowned and hung the sock on the doorknob.

He debated where he was going to hang out for the next hour or five as he left the heroes' dorm.


End file.
